Amethyst
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. 'Appearance' Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" Quartz Gem soldier such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and she has thick, messy white hair that goes down to her ankles, with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest, and the bottom half of it is usually covered by her shirt. Amethyst wore a black, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, yellow edge around the bottom of the said tank top with half yellow rings around the waist, and small, pointed black boots. 'Gem' Amethyst's Gem is a dark Quarts type Amethyst. Steven 10 - amethyst's gem.JPG|Amethyst Gem 'Personality' Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. She is bad-mannered, untidy, and a bit lazy, much to Pearl's frustration. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven and Trix more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with them, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for their well-being in times of more severe danger. Although she does not have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. However, she has a problem with her self-esteem. She often feels weak and not as good as the others. Her jealously is apparent in Trouble Times 11, where she was upset that everyone was stronger then her. 'History' Amethyst lived in the Prime Kindergarten for hundreds of years, until she was found by Rose and brought back with her to the temple. she then became a Crystal Gem thanks to rose. For thousands of years, Amethyst has helped the other Gems protect the earth and capture Corrupted Gems. Now she help the other gems take care of Steven and teach him and trix how to be Crystal Gems. 'Powers And Abilities' Amethyst is actually less reliant of her gem weapon then the other crystal gems with theirs. she uses her combat skills for most of her fights and seems to only use her weapon in a fight if she has to. like other gems amethyst can shape shift, and is more skilled in it then the other gems. she uses her different forms like steven, for fun and battle. Amethyst has enhance digestion, as she can eat glass, rock, and even metal without getting hurt our sick. Amethyst can use her hair as a blade and harden it to be as hard as diamond. Amethyst can spin and roll with great speed and power. 'Equipment' Amethyst uses a double ended whip as her gem weapon. She can combine two whips to create larger, three ended whip with a lot more power. Steven 10 - amethyst's big whip.JPG|big whip 'Weaknesses' because of her lazy attitude and habits, Amethyst doesn't really practice her ability's, which makes her rusty at times. Amethyst is the youngest of the Crystal Gems, which makes her the less experience. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Steven Universe' Amethyst acts as Steven and Trix older sister, she lets them act wild and even encourages them to act reckless and carefree. she seems to have Steven's back more then the other Gems, as she along with Trix thinks Steven is ready to be a real crystal gem. Amethyst loves Steven's Omnitrix powers, she has even helped steven name a few of his aliens, she was the one who named Quickstrike and Pyroburst 'Trix the Omnitrix' Amethyst was the first Crystal Gem to accept Trix into the group when steven first got him. she likes his carefree attitude and the way he makes jokes (mostly about Pearl) and thinks Trix is good for steven. 'Pearl' The two share a strained relationship, due to their contrasting personalities, Pearl being clean and tidy while Amethyst is loud and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Amethyst along with Trix frequently teases Pearl, who often scolds them in turn. Regardless, they value each other as both teammates and friends. Amethyst along with Steven, Cat's Eye and Garnet doesn't like how Pearl treats Trix, as Amethyst really likes him and thinks of him as family. 'Garnet' While Amethyst dislikes being told what to do and often does what she wants to do, she respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment. 'Cat's Eye' Cat's Eye and Amethyst are best pals, and share a lot of the same interests. Amethyst has spent more time with Cat's Eye then the other Gems because she is the only one that understands how to let loose and get wild. 'Rose Quartz' It appears that Amethyst and Rose were very close, as Amethyst describes her as "the person that was always there for me". Amethyst was hurt when Rose Quartz started seeing Greg and had less time to spend with her, and even more so when she gave up her physical form. 'Greg Universe' Amethyst and Greg are good friends, often cracking jokes and eating together, unlike the amethyst from the original steven universe, amethyst doesn't blame Greg for rose not being around. 'Trivia' *Amethyst's favorite Omnitrix alien is Pyroburst, for his awesome look and destructive powers. *Amethyst helps steven and trix name their aliens, she has named quickstrike, Pyroburst and Rockhead. *Amethyst favorite food is fried shrimp. *unlike the steven universe amethyst, the steven 10 amethyst isn't as messy, but has more of a temper. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Crystal Gems Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Gems Category:Females